


Really?!

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Nearly two weeks had gone by since you’d spent the night in your own bed. Every night after work, texted you and asked if you wanted to come over. Most nights involved some kind of sexy times, but even if nothing happened, you both enjoyed the feeling of sleeping next to each other - having someone to wake up to in the morning. 

But Rossi had a meeting with his publisher about his new book, so you were by yourself at night for the first time in weeks. You did not like it. As you got into bed, you pulled out your phone. You wanted to text him before you went to sleep.

\---  
I am not a fan of going to sleep without you. Can’t wait until you get back. :)  
\---

Within minutes, the faint blue light from your phone penetrated your closed eyelids.

\---  
Me either. I miss you. I was wondering…should we just tell people about us? Let them get over the novelty of it?  
\---

Typing at the speed of light, you texted back that you thought that was a good idea. You didn’t want to be hiding it from them. Plus, it was really difficult to keep it secret, especially when you were both so happy. People, not just your teammates, might find it a little weird because of your age difference, but it was probably better for people to just know already. Just before you fell asleep, you got one more text from Rossi. 

\---  
I think Aaron already knows…of course. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.  
\---

Finally, you fell asleep with the knowledge that this would all be out in the open soon enough.

—–

The next morning, you rose sleepily. It felt weird to have no one next to you, the sheets cold and bare against your heated skin. As you looked to the table where your phone lay, you saw Rossi had already texted you.

\---  
Already in. Couldn’t sleep. Aaron knows. Talking to him now.  
\---

if anyone on the team would know, it would be Hotch, especially given his friendship with Rossi. Hopefully, he would be fine with it. There was nothing strictly against fraternizing with your co-workers, it just tended to be frowned upon. 

\---  
What does he say? Is it gonna be a problem?  
\---

It wasn’t, he said. Hotch was happy for you both. He only insisted that once it was out in the open that you both file a human resources form acknowledging your relationship.

Now that people were about to know, you got nervous. You didn’t want to be the gossip of the office, but you also didn’t want to keep this in forever. Walking into the bullpen that morning was more anxiety-filled than in weeks past. “How’re you this morning, babe?” Garcia asked as you walked toward your desk. “You don’t look as happy as you’ve been the past two weeks. Everything okay with you and your mystery man?”

“We’re all good,” you smiled nervously. You wondered how Rossi would want to go about this. If you knew him well, and you were pretty sure you did, he would just come right out and say or do something that let everyone know. “He had to go away yesterday, so I’ll be seeing him tonight.”

“Your mystery man?” Derek asked, walking over to your desk after he and Spencer got themselves some coffee. “When are we gonna meet him?” 

Looking over, you caught eyes with Rossi, who was listening in on the conversation, though he pretended to be talking with Hotch. He gave you the nod to ease into this new revelation. “You’ve already met him…”

“What?” Emily said slack-jawed. “We’ve already met him?” She turned around toward Derek and Spencer, immediately thinking it was one of them, but they both looked back in confusion.

“It’s not either of us,” Spencer said. Everyone racked their brain for who it could’ve been. They had met a few of your male friends from outside work, but they apparently couldn’t picture you with any of them, which was fine because you couldn’t either. 

While you’d been talking with the rest of the team, you did happen to overhear that you had a case from Hotch and Rossi, so they made their way over. “When are we going to meet this mystery man?” JJ said, more of a statement than an actual question. “We know him?”

As Rossi and Hotch sidled over to your desk, Rossi slowly but surely linked his fingers in yours. You both said nothing, instead just looking straight ahead until Garcia looked down and connected the dots. “Oh. My. God,” Garcia exclaimed. “You and Rossi?” Everyone else’s heads snapped down to where your hands were lying between you.

He leaned over, giving you a small kiss on the lips as you smiled. “Yup,” you laughed. 

“Now, either you could all stand there slack-jawed,” Rossi said, “Or we could get to work.”

Hotch, Rossi and yourself made your way to the round table room, laughing as the rest of the team followed behind in a trance. 

“Really?” Emily said stunned, apparently remembering the conversation you’d had about Rossi being the best you’d ever had. “YOU AND ROSSI?!”


End file.
